


Here is the softness

by Eva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva
Summary: Kylo Ren takes what he wants from Poe Dameron.





	Here is the softness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somany_ships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somany_ships/gifts).



\---

The worst of it is that Poe betrays himself.

Maybe it’s meant to be that way. Maybe that’s exactly how Kylo Ren plans it.

(because fear isn’t going to work, Poe isn’t going to FEAR this idiot, this CHILD who gave up his rightful place in the Resistance, who gave up the love and mentorship of Leia Organa, General and politician and Queen of a planet that perished under the Empire)

Maybe it’s the flash of the General’s face, years and years younger, some twenty or thirty years younger, more accurately? that catches Poe’s attention. Maybe it’s his hero-worship.

(he thinks the word “maybe” like it saves him, like it absolves him of what happens next, of his own choice to open his mind and his thoughts to the--)

\--absolute WAVE of anger, of PAIN, of some nightmare he doesn’t understand outwardly but hits him inwardly, some promise denied, a home found burnt to ground and the corpses of his family still smouldering--

“There you are,” and that is what Kylo Ren thinks at him, thinks WITH him, thinks WITH HIS OWN BRAIN, and Poe is screaming, somewhere, swearing, cursing up a STORM and it doesn’t matter, because everything he is, everything he ever dreams to be, is laid absolutely bare, absolutely--

BB8--

General Organa trusting him with this mission, trusting him to find Luke Skywalker--

trusting him to find HER BROTHER--

who is this stormtrooper whose entire being screams with doubt--

trusting him to find the only person who can save them, who can bring back HOPE--

“you’re my only hope”

Poe is screaming, he is screaming, he can feel his lungs and his throat and his mouth, stretched wide, his own lungs expanding, please, please, let this be himself, his own--

“Back to the droid,” Kylo Ren commands, and his mind betrays him, and Poe would scream, would weep, if he could command his own body, his own mind, his own self.

But he can’t.

“You take this, it’s safer with you than it is with me--”

...

There’s nothing else. There’s nothing more. 

The betrayal of BB8, of the entire Resistance, is just that easy. Is just that quick.

“You understand that I forced you to do it,” is the almost charitable thought of his tormenter, and Poe won’t buy it. Not for a minute. 

“You couldn’t withstand me. Your mind isn’t that strong. Don’t blame yourself.”

If he could snort, if he could laugh, if he could scream--

“It’s all control. Layers and layers of it. I used what I had to get what I wanted from you. It’s not your fault.”

The more he said it, the more he thought it with Poe’s own thoughts--

“Well, what other way can I communicate with you? You’re not exactly... well. You’re not exactly conscious at this point.”

He may not be conscious, but he was himself. He wouldn’t be swayed by--

“I have what I need from you. I’m not here for that.”

He won’t ask, he won’t wonder, he won’t give that kind of opening--

“Poe.”

No.

“My mother...”

...

He doesn’t know how long it takes Kylo Ren to mine his consciousness of information regarding General Leia Organa.

He doesn’t even know exactly what he gives up, so he must assume it’s everything, his last little thought on how he adores her, how he admires her, how he will someday live up to her legacy or die trying--

“Yeah, you do that,” is the amused thought that fills the painful chaos of mind, underscores the explosions, the fracking of his own self--

“You could sacrifice a battalion and never be worth her notice.”

What digs under the skin of his mind, the consciousness thought and unconscious wish--

“But...”

And here, terribly, unconscionably, is the softness. The sudden surcease of pain, of fear.

The feeling of a hand of his jaw, the gentle press to his mouth. 

“Thank you,” and it is a whisper against his lips, a caress that he can’t bear. A stirring of the body against all that is sane and righteous.

But he is left to the darkness, welcoming and cold, as footsteps move away, as a voice declaims, “It’s in a droid. A BB unit.”

“Well then...”

Please no. Please, please no.

...

**Author's Note:**

> "Kylo/Poe. If you’re up for it."
> 
> Dedicated to Somanyships. I saw what happened. I tried to report it. I was... unsuccessful. 
> 
> I don’t know you, but I know you didn’t deserve what happened to you. And I regret that I was unable to turn the tide.


End file.
